primera vez
by Writer015
Summary: Historia Ulumi. Al igual que el resto de la banda, se muestra como los dos han empezado la búsqueda de su futuro. Yumi se ha tenido que ir de la ciudad y un día le llama lanzándote indirectas para quedar en la piscina pero en un malentendido acaba metiendo a los demás por medio ¿que hará Yumi ante eso? advertencia: LEMON.


**Code Lyoko: primera vez**

 _Ulrich POV_

Soy Ulrich Stern, tengo 19 años y estoy probando suerte en diversos clubes de fútbol, pues por si me cogen. Realmente la gente dice que desde que me gradué algo se ha enderezado en mi vida, aunque hay otros que no aprueban lo que hago.

Respecto a mis mejores amigos, cada uno escogió su camino, pero no es como si nos hubiéramos dicho hasta siempre, es decir… Seguimos manteniendo contacto por teléfono, y de vez en cuando buscamos la manera de cruzarnos, también es verdad que la frecuencia no es la misma, pero se hace lo que se puede. Bueno, pues después de esto me sigo debatiendo con William Dumbar por el amor de Yumi, la chica de mis sueños, a que negarlo

Se supone que es para sobreentender que ella no siente nada por ese payaso y que después de todo lo que ha pasado estamos más cerca, pero a veces eso no es bastante, o al menos a mi parecer.

Necesito llamarla, saber de ella. De esa preciosa chica que desde el principio cautivó mis encantos con su estilo refinado, maneras de Geisha, su amabilidad…

Y recibo una llamada, suya. ¡Que casualidad, justo cuando estoy pensando en ella! ¿Acaso eso no es el destino?

\- ¡hola Yumi! – digo en un fingido tono de sorpresa, mientras estoy cómodamente sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón del pequeño apartamento que me había buscado, ya que mi padre había querido desentenderse de ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué tal Ulrich? Te llamaba porque esta tarde al salir de la universidad me pasaré por la piscina, y quería saber si... – ya tardaba en salir el tema de la maldita piscina, me traía demasiados y vergonzosos recuerdos para evocar.

\- ¿en serio? Dios, los demás fliparán con la noticia ¿Cuándo sales de Bruselas? – no le había dejado terminar la frase de lo entusiasmado que estaba, pero ya suponía lo que estaba tratando decirme.

 _Yumi POV_

Este Ulrich tan lelo como siempre ¡no se entera de nada! Si hubiera querido que todos vinieran lo hubiera dicho por el grupo de Whatsapp que tenemos desde hace tiempo. Yo en realidad le estaba intentado proponer una especie de encuentro. Lo de quedar con los demás lo hubiera dejado para otra ocasión. A veces creo que no está muy interesado en mí.

\- Hoy no tengo clase por la tarde, así que ayer cogí el primer billete que vi. El tren sale a las 14:30 así que comeré en el vagón y llegaré a París sobre las cuatro menos cuarto. _–_ Aunque trataba de controlarlo no las tenía todas conmigo de que no se me notaba cierta decepción.

\- ¡genial! Seguro que Hiroki te hecha mucho de menos y tus padres están deseando de verte, bueno, todos lo estamos. – me dijo. Nos despedimos con un hasta luego y colgamos los dos a la vez, como las típicas parejas de _"cuelga tu, no cuelga tu…"_

Bueno Yumi, ahora tienes que dejar un aviso en el grupo y entrar a clase.

 _(…)_

Tiempo después, ya estaba saliendo del salón con toda la gente. La verdad no sé por qué ni en que momento me había resultado difícil el momento de rellenar papeles para elegir carrera cuando ahora veo que siempre lo tuve claro desde un primer momento. Me gusta enfermería, y además con profesores tan dispuestos y simpáticos como este cualquier asignatura se te haría fácil de llevar.

Fui al cuarto de mi residencia y me preparé. Había metido en esa maleta negra con estampado de leotardo un bañador idéntico que era mi favorito.

Salí andando hasta la estación y salí a la zona de los andenes, sentándome a esperar en uno de esos bancos de hierro tan incómodos. Alternaba continuamente la vista de mi billete a la pantalla de destinos, y cuando apareció el mío me aproximé a subir sin dudarlo.

Llegué a París. Me invadió una profunda sensación de gratitud, la que me invadía siempre cada vez que retornaba desde la capital de las coles, y estaba segura de que eso sería y seguiría así viajara desde el lugar desde el que viajara, porque era similar a cuando alguien intenta reparar las piezas de un puzzle roto con cola y queda como si no se hubiera dañado, cosa muy difícil de lograr

Al salir de la estación me dirigí a donde siempre, aquella cercana parada de taxis. El hombre que bajó a ayudarme no era nativo de aquí, podía verse. Tenía una piel muy estropeada, como de haberse quemado repetidas veces al sol y lucía un aspecto desgastado en el uniforme reglamentario; gorra, camisa blanca y corbata negra, pantalones y chaqueta gris y unos zapatos negros.

A pesar de que le dije que no hacía falta no paraba de insistir, así que le dejé hacer. Cuando ya estaba dentro con el cinturón abrochado le indiqué la dirección a la que debía conducirme. Iba a pasar primero por mi casa a saludar, quería darles una sorpresa a mis padres, ver a mi piojo y ya cambiarme para el intento de "cita". Cada vez que lo recuerdo…

El hombre me vio absorta en mis pensamientos y no dudó en darme conversación, típico.

\- y dígame ¿suele venir por aquí o es nueva? – me preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que imaginé.

\- pues la verdad… lo primero. Yo solía vivir aquí, pero me tuve que marchar escogiendo ir por mi vocación y mi futuro universitario, fuese donde fuese. Y por eso vengo de Bruselas, a esos momentos no había vacante libre en ningún otro sitio. – bueno, eso y porque no me daba la nota, pero preferí ahorrármelo.

Me estaba empezando a incomodar con tanta pregunta seguida, con un trato tan confianzudo, y tenía la sensación de que había contado más de lo que la pregunta abarcaba, así que decidí contraatacar.

\- pero, a todo esto yo vengo realmente de Japón ¿y usted? ¿Es originario de aquí?

\- No muchacha, yo vengo del sur de España, de Sevilla. – claro, ahora lo entiendo… el acento.

\- ¿y como es aquello?

\- pues es una ciudad muy turística, aunque no tanto como esta. Es de corriente cálida… las costumbres y las fiestas son muy distintas. Aquí es todo menos… – Cuando hablaba se le notaba cierta emoción en la voz. Me daba cierta lástima, pues vivía aquí y acostumbrado ya, él seguiría nostálgico, deseando no haber venido a parar aquí, si no seguir allí.

\- Me lo puedo imaginar. En Japón las normas, todo es muy distinto. Hay que estar pendientes todo el rato de todo, pero también tiene muchas cosas buenas, aunque no parezca la diferencia en el avance de la ciencia, nuestras tradiciones, todo… se nota mucho.

\- bueno señorita, ya hemos llegado. Son 45 € – joder pues para tanto palique luego bien que cobra, es que ni una rebajita me hace el tío.

\- de acuerdo. Muchas gracias. – dije con cierto chasco que esperaba no se notase. Salté del asiento y me bajé a pagarle a la ventanilla de su asiento para que el taxímetro no corriera durante un minuto más.

\- no hay de que, es mi trabajo y ha sido un placer. – vale ¿me acaba de guiñar el ojo un taxista cuarentón venido a más? Borrar imagen, borrar imagen, ay no… ¿por qué no tendrá mi cerebro un botón de esos reset?

Da igual, para cuando quise reaccionar y salir del trance, el motor ya se había puesto en marcha. Habría emprendido camino hacia su siguiente destino, ya que en el arranque había dejado la marca de uno de sus neumáticos en el asfalto de la carretera. Genial, ¡ahora sabré que no lo he soñado y encima no me lo quitaré de la cabeza! Menos mal que desaparecerá dentro de unos cuantos días.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta principal de mi casa pasando por el portón metálico que estaba abierto. Saqué las llaves y con un poco de dificultad me las pasé a la mano que llevaba libre, escogí la indicada, la encajé hasta el fondo en la cerradura y en tres giros la puerta estuvo abierta.

\- Papá, mamá… ¿estáis en casa? – sabía que si. Hubiera intentado ser lo más sigilosa posible, pero ha quedado demostrado que mis padres están atentos al menor ruido "sospechoso" que escuchen, aunque a veces lleguen a rallar la demencia obsesiva.

\- si cariño, y porque hemos oído la llave, que si no nos habrías dado un susto de muerte. –ese era mi padre ¡si señor! Sacando culpas hasta de donde no hay, si es que… ya echaba yo de menos esto.

\- ¿y como es que nos has venido a ver hija? ¿No deberías haberte quedado allí en Bruselas? Así no tienes que ir y venir. Menos incómodo sería para ti ¿no crees que no deberías coger costumbre?

\- ya intentamos hablar muchas veces de esto, y de todas maneras es mi decisión. Hoy es cuando lo tengo más fácil. No tengo clase por la tarde y me apetecía venir a veros. Además quedé con los chicos. Pero bueno ¿pensáis darme un abrazo o que?

\- ¡pues claro que si cielo! – y me rodearon fuertemente con los brazos, apretando más de lo habitual, debido pues a que en mi ausencia desde la última vez que vine les ha estado faltando algo, igual que a mi.

Aunque todos los hijos como nuestros padres cuando sus pequeños "vuelan del nido" debemos acostumbrarnos a la independencia, a veces, sea por lo que sea se extrañan ciertas cosas, por eso no tiene nada de malo hacerlo saber, en contra de que pueda parecer raro que la iniciativa provenga de una chica universitaria tan crecida y madura como yo. No es que quiera echarme flores ni presumir de nada, pero al menos por eso me tengo.

\- Oye ¿y Hiroki? – pregunté con cierta emoción, a lo que mis padres les extrañó porque nunca había actuado así con ninguno de ellos tres ¿Qué puedo decir? La independencia siempre se paga con la misma moneda.

Cuando convives con tu familia se suele dar por hecho que les quieres y que ellos te quieren a pesar de que algunas veces algunos padres puedan pensar que sus hijos van a lo suyo y solo se preocupan de sus cosas sin tenerles en cuenta. Por eso cuando te independizas es realmente cuando sabes que ya no vas a tener esos roces y empiezas a tenerlos más en cuenta, valorarlos y darles más importancia. Cosas de la misma madurez, supongo.

\- Está en su cuarto. Se va a alegrar mucho de que hayas venido a verle, no te esperaba, ninguno de nosotros. – esbocé una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa. Subí arriba.

Caminé sigilosamente hacia su cuarto y di dos toquecitos en la puerta, esperando que me abriera.

\- ¡Yumi! – gritó emocionado. Mi relación con el se había estrechado últimamente. Desde que empecé con las idas y venidas a Francia hablábamos más; cuando por ejemplo yo le contaba cosas de Bruselas el me relataba como le estaba yendo en el colegio, con sus estudios por demás historias, y eso me agrada, porque casi nos lo contamos todo.

\- ¡hola enano! Anda ven. – puso gesto enfurruñado, pero que puedo decir… solo sé que a veces me encanta picarle.

Extendí mis brazos para cogerlo y lo tomé. Dios, estaba pegando un estirón porque estaba cada vez más alto y grandecito. Se estaba haciendo todo un hombrecito, mi hermanito… y yo no estoy aquí tanto como me gustaría para poder disfrutar de ese proceso.

Ay madre… tengo que dejar de repetir el -ito o voy a acabar pareciéndome a Ned Flanders. En fin… mejor pasamos a su habitación y lo dejo en el suelo.

\- menos mal que ya estas otra vez aquí, porque echaba de menos hablar contigo.

\- y yo Hiroki, y yo. Pero es que la universidad me tiene atrapada, no me deja ni un momento de respiro y aunque intento seguirla todo lo ininterrumpidamente que puedo, hecho de menos el disfrutar tanto como antes de mi vida fuera de los estudios.

\- pero haber, lo mires por donde lo mires esto tiene que tener su parte buena ¿no? No se, conoces una ciudad más, los días libres, las fiestas… algo ¿no?

\- ya pero ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo voy allí a lo que voy. – he repetido eso tantas veces, cabizbaja y sin ánimo, desde que eché la matricula que ahora dudo si creerlo ¿me convencía realmente esto o se había convertido en una reproducción de lo que tantas veces sonaba en mi cabeza?

\- ¿ves? Ese es tu problema, te digo que no existen solo los exámenes y los estudios. Tal vez si de vez en cuando pensaras en otras cosas y aprovecharas de verdad sin darle vueltas a ninguna otra cosa… te motivarías más que por el solo hecho de estudiar por estudiar.

\- ahí tienes razón. – diablos, no lo había pensado. Es como cavar tu propia tumba ¿Qué pasa? Que si pienso en que estoy ahí para estudiar nada más, sin nadie con quien hablar y que me haga compañía; extrañando el ambiente de mi clase tras las pocas horas que tengo allí, sin mis amigos, y sola en las bibliotecas a veces casi desiertas pasando las horas muertas extrañando la vida que solía llevar antes … al final me deprimo, prueba evidente de lo que ya estaba pasando.

Tenía que cambiar el chip y separar las cosas, porque yo había elegido esa carrera para dar lo mejor de mí y dejarme los codos defendiendo lo que creía, pero no a costa de mi salud cuando puedo motivarme pensando en salir a fiestas, a airearme o a lo que sea, que al fin y al cabo toda mi gente siempre me esperaría fuera de aquel entorno.

\- se dice: vale, Hiroki ¡siempre tienes razón! – si ya me parecía a mi que llevaba más de lo normal hablándome seriamente. Rodé los ojos ante su mirada con aires de superioridad y su tono guasón.

\- jajaja muy gracioso hermano, pero esa parte sobraba. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿sabes que he quedado con Ulrich…?

\- Pues buena suerte, porque al menos tu has conseguido algo más que yo con Milly Solovieff. – si él parecía exasperado, imaginaos lo que estaba a punto de soltar yo.

\- ¡que va! No me has dejado terminar. Le insinué que me apetecía una cita a solas en la piscina, y no sé como se las ha arreglado para meter a los demás en medio. Yo no sé que les pasa a algunos hombres… joder que solo falta que lo haga por señales de humo o que me ponga un cartel, y a veces yo creo que ni diciéndolo directamente reaccionan. Si es que de verdad… me tenso te lo juro.

\- Yumi, ojala no tuviéramos tanta mala suerte eligiendo en el amor, pero es así y cuando lo hacemos no vemos mas allá de nuestras narices. ¿Cuándo dicen que el amor es ciego a cuantos sentidos de la palabra lo referirán? Porque yo creo que al protagonista de tus sueños eróticos es lo que le pasa, que se ha quedado ciego de verdad. Le tiene que haber dado un aire de tanto tiempo que se pasa practicando futbol al sol. Me dirás, para no ver lo evidente…

\- pues eso mismo pienso yo… ¡pero bueno! ¿Tu que sabrás? Sueños eróticos, anda cállate. – evidentemente me sonrojé. ¿En verdad era mi hermano con el que estaba hablando que había dicho eso? Si hasta hace nada era… era… si creía todo el rollo ese de las flores y las abejas, hasta lo de que a los niños los trae la cigüeña. A pesar de eso nunca ha sido tan ingenuo, pero esto no. No solo estaba cambiando por fuera, también por dentro, y pronto estaría en la edad del pavo si es que no lo estaba ya y aquí sin darnos cuenta.

\- venga hermanita, ahora no me vengas con esas que ya no soy ni tan pequeño ni tan tonto. – frunció el ceño con una mueca de molestia. Sé que tenía razón pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a verlo así. Seria uno de esos chicos en los que el inicio de la preadolescencia empezaría a hacer más notorios los cambios los cambios hormonales tanto internos como externos. No sé, todo esto me resultaba tan chocante como encontrar a un pulpo en un garaje, y no podía evitarlo.

\- me estoy dando cuenta, eso te lo aseguro. Es decir, no digo que antes fueras tonto ni nada pero desde luego no estabas tan espabilado.

\- eso es lo único que mola eh, lo demás lo puedo contar con los dedos de una mano. A parte de la dificultad para dormir, el cansancio, la mala leche y que me está saliendo bigote todo bien ¡si es que me están saliendo pelos hasta por sitios donde yo antes ni tenía!

\- dios Hiroki. Demasiada información, podías haberte ahorrado tanto detalle. – me miró en silencio a la cara no durante mucho tiempo y me fijé que se le había puesto una expresión maliciosa.

\- …chica, por que tu lo digas. Ya puestos a ser sinceros no hubiera sido lo mismo de no ver la cara que se te ha quedado. Y como tu no tienes pelos en la lengua te diré que ya es bastante bochornoso que mi hermana mayor tenga problemas amorosos y se esté desahogando conmigo, tu lo que necesitas es ayuda, porque que me pase a mi lo entiendo, pero a ti… es raro, y bastante ¿no tienes a nadie más? – me preguntó con sorna. Yo sabía que no lo decía en serio, era parte de nuestra dinámica de hermanos en la que disfrutábamos sacándonos faltas.

\- eso ha sido… haber señoritingo, ¿puedo tener el honor de saber que "sugieres"? – puse la mejor cara tipo _"herida en lo más profundo"_ y entrecerré los ojos pero creo que en mi voz había una mezcla como de molestia y diversión, lo cual evidenciaba que no me importaba en lo más remoto.

\- es una idea: que este chico no necesita un empujoncito, no. Necesita pegarse el trompicón padre y caer del burro. Deberías ir claramente a ponerle la miel en los labios.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Miedo me da lo que pueda estar ideando esa retorcida cabecita tuya. – le miré confundida y con la intriga de la pregunta en el rostro. Si no lo hubiera hecho me lo hubiese contado igual así que quise ahorrarme los rodeos.

\- Me refiero a cuando vayas a la piscina. Creo que la han renovado y pronto la van a ascender a la categoría de balneario. Digo que vayas, te diviertas con tus amigos y en cuanto veas la oportunidad de quedaros un poco a solas pues os separéis un ratito del redil y… bueno, tú… ya me entiendes. – con esas vueltas que daba me costó unos cuantos segundos de más deducir de lo que hablaba.

\- haber si lo he entendido bien… ¿¡me estas diciendo que me invente una excusa para estar a solas y le seduzca?! – abrí los ojos de par en par con la sorpresa escrita en la cara.

\- pues… básicamente, si. Te le insinúas y que se quede calentito, luego ya que pase lo que tenga que pasar, de todas formas es difícil que se lo vaya a poder quitar de la cabeza en algún momento de su vida.

-… - enmudecí. Eso me había pillado por sorpresa, ¿acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo podía ser que mi hermano pequeño me estuviera hablando de esos temas? Aunque claro no se puede negar que algo de razón podía tener.

Para entonces, el sonido de la alarma de mi móvil estaba sonando y yo no dándome ni cuenta de que la había programado para servirme de recordatorio para irme a mi cita.

\- tierra llamando a Yumi, tierra llamando a Yumi… ¡BOBA! Que la alarma de tu móvil está sonando mientras estas en tu mundo de empanadillas mentales, que lo que te he dicho tampoco es nada del otro mundo para que te choque así. – sin quitar mi expresión de sorpresa por lo mucho que se estaba espabilando Hiroki, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo para desconectar la alarma y fui a prepararme.

Unos minutos después, con el bañador ya puesto por encima de la ropa salí en dirección a la piscina.

El caso es que durante el camino fui pensando en la sugerencia de Hiroki, todavía sin creer que hubiera salido de su boca, pero muy a mi pesar si lo había hecho. No se que era peor, si negarme a aceptar un consejo así que venga del menor de mis más directos familiares o que la idea en el fondo no me sonara tan descabellada.

Total que cuando llegué estaba tan en mis pensamientos que casi no me di cuenta del tiempo en el trayecto. Solo me paré frente al edificio saliendo de mi desconcierto para pararme frente al edificio de esos bochornosos recuerdos que a cualquiera podrían resultarles dignos de una muerte por un ataque mientras cierta persona y yo solo veíamos posibilidad de combustión espontánea. Mi hermano estaba en lo cierto. Ya fijándose desde fuera se podía notar que el edificio recientemente acababa de salir de unas obras, pues se podía ver que le habían cambiado el nombre de piscina pública que, sin más, se refería al más cutre recinto con piscina de Paris por balneario Eiffel(en honor a la torre Eiffel).

El sistema había cambiado bastante, pues entré y me encontré con que tenía que esperar una larga cola para obtener un pase. Llegó mi turno y pasé la barrera giratoria para llegar hasta el mostrador donde fui atendida por una chica majísima que tras decirle yo que no iba a acudir a allí para nada en particular y que prefería un recorrido general, me gestionó el pase en un santiamén para luego desearme buenas tardes y que disfrutara del tiempo que estuviera allí.

Di las gracias por el gesto y fui a los vestuarios para desvestirme y dejarlo todo en un probador. Cuando llegué a la zona de piscinas internas ya estaban todos esperándome, como suponía. Y ahí estaba él, magníficamente de infarto como siempre.

 _Ulrich POV._

Era inexplicable o al menos yo no conseguía darle una explicación convincente pero mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante algo volviéndome nervioso a la par que excitado. Eso solo me pasaba cuando Yumi andaba cerca, casi como si pudiera detectar su presencia aunque no la tuviera dentro de mi campo de visión. Entonces la vi, caminando con una sonrisa hacia nosotros y entré en una especie de trance del que no me gustaría despertar(¡verla en un bikini así por primera vez es uno de los mejores regalos que ha podido hacerme la vida!)

\- ¡hola chicos! Perdonad que llegue un poco tarde pero he tenido que pasar antes por mi casa y ya os imaginareis. – nos dijo para después zambullirse en la piscina de un salto.

\- no pasa nada. Lo importante es que hayas venido y ya estés aquí ¡muy sexy por cierto! ¿Verdad, Ulrich? – claro… así de estúpido me veía, mirándola fijamente todavía, embobado y boquiabierto de la sorpresa, ¡Maldito demonio peli-rosado! ¡De no ser por ella esta escena habría pasado inadvertida! ¿Cuántos ojos tenía?

\- eh… ¿decíais? – me hice el desentendido y la vi negar con la cabeza. Acerté. Lo que pasó a continuación no lo hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años.

\- hola… Ulrich – era la primera vez que se acercaba a mí de esa manera y en ese tipo de situaciones. Su aliento me rozó la oreja causándome unos escalofríos. Juro que hasta detecté un matiz sugerente ¿me lo estaría imaginando?

Todos empezábamos a gastarnos bromas. Estábamos entrando en el ambiente de buen rollo que siempre solíamos tener. Me había olvidado de lo cómodo que me sentía entre ellos. La conversación dio un giro y empezamos a ponernos al día de nuestras vidas, nuestras carreras, esperanzas… Luego Yumi nos contó lo sorprendida que estaba. Como era natural su familia había evolucionado mucho mientras ella no estaba, en concreto su pequeño hermano, que al parecer ya no era pequeño más. Según ella estaba muy cambiado físicamente, y hablaba y actuaba de una manera muy y distinta a como ella estaba acostumbrada a oírle hacerlo. Le dijimos lo que ella ya sabía; era cosa de la edad y en algún momento tenía que llegar. Era ley de vida. Inevitable.

Odd le habló de su experiencia como hermano pequeño, como había vivido el cambio de la infancia a la adolescencia y a la "madurez" si es que podía definírsele como maduro. Le contó la reacción que había causado entre sus padres y sobre todo hermanas y cómo le hablaban de los recuerdos vividos en esa época con mucho cariño, y es que aunque su familia era un poco excéntrica se podría decir que mi amigo había tenido suerte.

Yumi le agradeció el consejo. Se la veía más relajada, pues seguro que ahora sabría mucho mejor como entender a su hermano, aceptar de verdad que estaba creciendo y apoyarlo a través de las nuevas experiencias que viviese a partir de ese entonces.

Una vez zanjado el tema, alguien dentro de la piscina comenzó una guerra de agua y nosotros nos vimos involucrados casi sin darnos cuenta, no nos quedó otra que responder, y lo hicimos de buena gana. La zona se llenaba de gritos y risas, era realmente divertido.

Después decidimos seguir por nuestra cuenta y nos trasladamos de la piscina climatizada en la que estábamos a la piscina de agua fría. Al principio era como quedarte atrapado dentro de un cubito de hielo gigante con tanta impresión como daba. Al poco rato Odd, Jeremie y yo estábamos jugando a waterpolo mientras Aelita y Yumi se enseñaban bailes acuáticos.

Paramos por un momento tirando una colchoneta al agua para sentarnos en ella. Teníamos frío. Mucho frío. Estábamos realmente congelados, debía ser el cambio de temperatura, era de esperar. No me extrañaría si para la semana que viene estamos incubando algo.

Entonces Yumi se dirigió a mí preguntando algo que me sorprendió.

\- Esto… Ulrich aquí hace mucho frío y tanto bullicio me está empezando a molestar ¿podrías acompañarme un rato a la sauna? – no podía negarme ¡iba a tener un momento a solas con ella.

\- claro, como quieras. – le dije con una sonrisa agradable. La pobre estaba tiritando de frío, si hasta le castañeaban los dientes. - chicos espero que no os importe.

\- ¡qué va! Iros tranquilos. – nos contestó Einstein con voz maliciosa. Le di un empujón que casi le hace caer al agua y el me guiñó un ojo. Mi Geisha ya había aproximado la colchoneta a uno de los bordes de la piscina remando con la mano para que no tuviéramos que pasar por el agua otra vez para salir.

Nos dirigíamos hacia la sauna cuando en el camino me perdió. No tenía ni idea de donde se había metido pero me guíe por el sonido de sus pasos y cuando deduje por donde había acabado yéndose seguí el camino y me la encontré.

 _En el área de chicas, cerca de los baños…_

Se había ido por su cuenta y se había metido en un Jacuzzi. No entiendo nada ¿no quería que la acompañase hasta la sauna para entrar en calor?

\- ¿Qué? ¿No entras? – algo me llamó la atención. Es tono… al entrar en la piscina y saludarme había usado el mismo. Era tan sensual en ella… dios ¿y si no me lo había imaginado? A lo mejor pretendía ser sugerente de verdad y se me había insinuado. Ante el solo pensamiento y la vista que tenía delante mi virilidad reaccionó izándose a medias. Mientras en mi mente estaba esa idea también seguía la que la desmentía, así que para que no sospechara me obligué a salir de mi batalla interna y entrar, no sin antes acomodarme el bañador disimuladamente.

Cuando había llegado hasta su lado mientras el agua cálida y burbujeante masajeaba mis piernas me sumergí hasta la cabeza y estuvimos en silencio durante unos leves momentos.

 _YUMI POV._

No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer esto. Estaba tan nerviosa y excitada a la misma vez, sobre todo porque sabía que ponía de los nervios al pobre Ulrich, que ya iba a ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Me dejé caer "accidentalmente" una tira de la parte de arriba de mi bikini. El juego empezaba… ahora.

\- hmmmm… ¡que gustito los chorros! ¿A qué si Ulrich? Volvía con ese tono sugerente que le ponía tan nervioso. Sonaba clarísimamente a burla a pesar de que intentaba parecer inocente y hacerme la desentendida ¿pero cómo lograrlo convincentemente cuando me volvía tan loca? no sé ya ni si él lo había notado.

\- s…si ya, esto… es muy… agradable. – yo ya flaqueaba hasta el punto de empezar a sentir remordimientos. Nunca había sido de valerme de este tipo de tácticas… más que nada porque nunca había tenido quien me motivara a ello, pero ahora que lo tenía vergüenza me daba de hacérselo pasar tan mal. Lo que en un principio me resultaba excitante ya no lo era tanto… quizás después de todo es un pérdida de tiempo y no siente ni va a sentir nunca nada por mí.

De repente me fijé y lo vi en aquellos ojos marrones que me cautivaban por entero: un destello de lujuria, tal vez deseo. Ahora sabía con certeza que tenía algo de lo que tirar. Esa era mi señal para seguir adelante con todo… tocaba terminar de caldear el ambiente

Me metí bajo el agua y abrí los ojos agudizando la vista. Se había comprobado lo que suponía, todo esto le había causado una erección plena. Me sonreí a mí misma con orgullo. Había sido yo. Yo le había hecho eso, y el solo hecho me encendía tanto que mi centro empezó a humedecerse.

\- Y tanto… como que te has empalmado. – le dije después de salir a la superficie y sacudirme el pelo y casi pegarme a él; nuestros cuerpos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia con las gotas de agua de nuestros cabellos cayendo y deslizándose por nuestros cuerpos, que es como si estuvieran separados por una fina tela invisible. Entonces, la tensión era más que palpable, insostenible.

Nos besamos. Empezó siendo un toque suave, pero con el solo roce nuestros labios el fuego se avivó y nos dejamos llevar en un beso tan ladeado como energico: el suave baile que nuestras lenguas había empezado animado del suave y relajante flujo de las burbujas. Nos separamos.

\- Yumi… yo… no sabía si tú… hace años que yo… pero me he estado aguantando, no quería echar nada a perder. Últimamente ha ido en aumento. Te quiero, te deseo… no he sabido controlarme, siento mucho… - dios, demasiados balbuceos. Estaba alterado él y me estaba alterando a mí. Lo único que quería ahora era HACERLO.

\- shhh tranquilo eso ahora no importa, ya habrá tiempo de hablarlo. – enlacé mis brazos en su cuello y lo jalé hacia mí. Uff… su boca tenía un sabor almizclado increíblemente atrayente que me hacía querer más ¡más! Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que con los años se ha ido desarrollando.

Necesitábamos más estímulo; se me ocurrió algo con lo que no sentiríamos tan lejano el momento y que le complacería de seguro. Me sumergí de nuevo aguantando la respiración hasta situarme entre sus piernas observándole los bajos esta vez mucho más de cerca, mucho más. Le agarré los pies al dueño y lo puse pegado a la pared de mosaico para tenerlo bien sujeto; le agarré el miembro a través de su traje de baño el cual le bajé, y salió rebotado señalando hacia la superficie.

Lo empecé a tocar ¡no podía creer que dentro de poco iba a dejar de ser virgen gracias a esta magnífica pieza! no sabía muy bien como pero quería chuparla y eso iba a hacer, así que me dejé llevar y seguí mis impulsos. Acordándome del poco porno que había visto a lo largo de mi vida hasta ahora tampoco podía ser muy complicado.

Pues me la metí entera a la primera, respirando por la nariz y tomándomelo con calma visto que era bastante grande(por lo menos 9 o 10 cm y medio) y tampoco se quedaba muy atrás en grosor pero a la primera al fin y al cabo ¡y sin ninguna arcada! Me la saqué no sin antes pasar la lengua por la parte inferior. Tenía que salir a respirar así que le pellizqué el muslo y el entendió mi mensaje. Se subió al bordillo para que pudiera seguir con la faena más cómodamente; hice lo mismo que antes bajo el agua, pero esta vez me aseguré de que fuese a ver las estrellas, y su expresión facial no hacia otra cosa que verificarme que lo había conseguido.

Empecé un sube/baja, frotando con los dedos sus grandes testículos ¡qué maravilla! Estaba segura de que esto debía resultarle gloria bendita. Seguí, ayudándome con la mano derecha, así durante 5 minutos hasta que decidí parar, me había avisado de que se vendría y yo no lo iba a permitir.

Me quité la parte de arriba de mi bikini teniéndola en la mano y le dejé tocarme un pecho con la mano antes de salir lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado ante como lo había dejado respirando pesadamente.

Abrí la puerta de una cabina de hidromasaje que había cerca, le hice señas para que entrara. Me reí al ver el entusiasmo con el que se había tomado ese simple gesto. La puerta hizo un estruendo al cerrarse tan bruscamente tras de él.

Nos enredamos en los brazos del otro y empezamos a reanudar los besos muy acaloradamente, dando vía libre a la pasión contenida hasta el momento. Él continuó con ellos hasta mis senos y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de no ponerme a cantar ópera cuando le daba lametones rápidos haciendo circulitos, o cuando quería tratar de devorarlos mordiendo también muy cuidadosamente mis pezones.

Todo esto era realmente genial, pero estaba tan caliente que no quería demorar ni un minuto más para sentirlo dentro de mí, de modo que me lancé a sus brazos y envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Como se había aflojado el nudo del bañador solo tuvo que dar un salto y ya lo tenía hasta los tobillos. Hizo a un lado la prenda que cubría mi intimidad, se chupó tres dedos y bajó "al área". Los tenía alineados.

\- ¿puedo? – me preguntó con la voz ronca. Notar eso me puso a mil, estaba tan desesperado como yo. Incluso aún más si cabe.

\- ¿era necesario que preguntaras? Hazlo ¡Te estoy esperando! – le grité, desesperada.

\- ¡ya voy! – y los metió. Hacía la tijera, los engarrotaba y los movía en círculos, supongo que tratando de encontrar mi punto G. Al ver mi expresión buscó en mis ojos algún signo de dolor, que ya digo yo que no iba a encontrar, pues estaba tan mojada que llevaba lubricación de sobra. Mis "babas" resbalaban de entre sus dedos hasta caer al suelo. – ¡dios! Un día me tienes que dejar probarte.

Esa frase terminó de nublar mi racionalidad, si es que a estas alturas y tan excitada como estaba quedaba algo de ella. Gemí, un largo gemido. Esperaba no haberme pasado pero no lo pude evitar. Con un movimiento hacia atrás le obligué a moverse conmigo y me apreté contra la ducha, accionándola.

\- ¡métemela! ¡Ya mismo! – sacó los dedos y yo decidí que no podía esperar a que lo hiciera, así que alineé mi vagina con su hombría poniéndome en posición y sentándome encima. Subiendo y bajando. Al principio suave y firme pero luego me descontrolé. Entonces podía notar sus gemidos y gritos ahogados, sus gruñidos. Sentí un cúmulo de cosas: me estaba haciendo a un chico. ¡El que me gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vi! ¡Que ahora me agarraba y me apretaba las nalgas! Y con ese pensamiento, cuando me la volvía a meter me corrí apretada a su alrededor llenándole el pene con mis flujos y notando como salía de mí y se derramaba en la ducha.

Vi como su esencia se mezclaba con el agua de la ducha y se iba por el sumidero. Los dos nos sonreímos, aún jadeantes de la intensidad del acto. Yo es que si hubiera sabido que el sexo era esto no me lo habría tenido que sugerir nadie, me habría lanzado yo.

Pero de todas maneras debía acordarme de darle las gracias a mi hermano antes de volver a Bruselas, me resultaba todavía raro decir que quien me había alentado a actuar así, pero era la verdad y me alegraba de haberle hecho caso a pesar de mis reticencias en un principio, porque no podía haber estado más acertado, y yo no podía haber deseado una mejor primera vez.

Entonces alguien llamó a la cabina, cortando de raíz el clima de felicidad pos orgásmica. Nos quedamos helados ¿Quién podría llamar a la cabina de una ducha? ¿Sabrían que estaba ocupada? Cerré la corriente de agua

\- chicos. ¿Sois vosotros? ¿Estáis ahí? …¿Por qué tardarán tanto en volver? – era Aelita. Nos miramos con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa. NOS PODIAMOS DAR POR PILLADOS.

FIN


End file.
